What If?
by AmbushImagine
Summary: Percy, Thalia and Nico play a game of What if. But what do the Olympian gods have to do with it?


"My turn." Nico demanded, as he lay in the grass. "What if... what if Thalia liked Luke and Artemis knew?"

Thalia blushed and threw a few natchos at him. "First of all I _don't _like Luke, and second, I'd sworen off boys and I mean to keep it that way." She yelled.

Percy chuckled. He took a natcho and munched it. "I think that Artemis would turn Luke into a Jackelope and throw him to some villagers, or _better, _turn him into Justin Beiber and throw him to fans."

Nice laughed, very unnaturally. The son of Hades rarely even _smiled_, but truth be told, the idea of Luke turning into JB was just ridiculous.

"Me now," Percy said. "What is Nico was a child of Aphrodite?"

The hints of the previous laugh faded of Nico's face. "Jackson, I _swear-"_

"Silena wouldn't let him in without giving him a makeover." Thalia interrupted.

"Drew would _insist _on dying his hair blonde!"

As if the concept itself wasn't enough, Nico started chasing Percy around the Half-Blood Hill, giving the Son of Poseidon a long laugh-and-run marathon.

Finally, though, Nico crashed, probably deciding it wasn't worth it. Percy was really fast.

Percy sat down beside Thalia, still chuckling.

"I'm next." Thalia said. "What if Percy _died,"_

"Now we're talking!" Nico cheered.

"And Annabeth found out that it was _Nico _ who'd killed him?"

_"WHAT!?"_

"She would call Frank and make him squash Nico into a demigod pancake." Percy suggested.

" Or make Leo turn him into an extra-spicy demigod kebab."

"Or-"

"I'm _not _gonna kill Percy!" Nico yelled out. "I mean, as annoying as he is, he's s_till _my cousin, in a weird sort of way."

"Aw, so you _do _care, Death Breath?"

"Oh, _Shut up, Kelp Brain."_

"Turn's on me. What if Thalia kidnapped Percy and then told Annabeth that she wouldn't let him go?"

"Hey!" Percy demanded. "Just 'cause I'm the only one paired, doesn't mean you two have to take advantage of it!"

"Annabeth would pluck her eye balls out and keep them a souvenirs." Nico said, ignoring him."

"I don't kidnap people, or in case you forgot, I'm not as Gory as _you, _Death Breath."

"Ooh, I've got one!" Percy chimed in. "What if you two were stuck in a fight-for-life combat battle?"

"You challenging me, Pincecone Face?"

" 'Course not." Thalia snorted. "I'd barbecue your face, "

"Or call Jason to help you barbecue his face-" Percy added

" You don't stand a chance." Thalia finished.

Nico glared. "I could fight you with an Arm of Skeletons or shadow-travel you to Tartarus."

Thalia snickered. "As if _you _weren't freaked out of that place yourself, Milk-shake face."

"Shut _up, _Old lady."

"I'm not the one who's from the 1940's!

"Well at least-"

"Kay, it's Nico's turn right?" Percy interrupted.

"Yeah," Nico munched on a few nachos. "What if Leo was stuck on an island with nothing but 'nature' and without his tool-belt?"

"He'd turn hippy." Thalia suggested, scooping cheese nachos."

"Or," Percy said, "He'd freak out and have nightmares about a world without technology for the next few months."

They all laughed. "What if someone told Annabeth's laptop?" Percy asked.

"She'd start the second Civil-War searching for it." Nico said.

"No, she'd start the third _World-War."_

_"_What if Thalia was forced into going to Madonna concert?" Nico suggested.

Before Thalia could argue that it wasn't even Nico's turn, her eyes widened in horror.

"_Ew! _No way!"

"She'd probably go insane." Percy said.

" So insane that even Mr. D can't cure her!" Nico added helpfully.

"What if she went to a_ Brinteny Spears _concert?" Percy said.

"That would be something worth seeing-"

"ENOUGH!" Thalia yelled. Grabbing her bow and arrow, she ran around the hill, chasing Percy and Nico.

Percy managed to grab at the bowl on nachos before running off, and Nco trailed behind him, trying to avoid Thalia's arrows.

"GET BACK HERE SO I CAN SCREW YOU BOTH!"

"Fat, chance, Pincecone Face!" Percy yelled back.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So... that's why there are arrows around Half-Blood Hill, and that's why Percy and Nico's faces are smeared in mud?" Annabeth demanded, flaying her arms around in disbelief.

"Yep," Percy said, dusting mud of his orange shirt.

Annabeth shook her head at The Children of the Big Three.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"HA!" Zeus yelled getting up from his throne on Olympus. "You saw that? Thalia TOTALLY won!"

Poseidon snorted from his Throne. "Yeah, right. All that you could do to scare her is mention Madonna. Percy s_o _got her."

Hades's holographic screen shimmered. "Hmph. Nico scared her more. He definitely won."

"Thalia made mud-pies out of these two wanna-be's!" Zeus claimed.

"If I remember right, they all fell into the mud. And Ooh, yeah, that's because _Percy _tripped her!" Poseidon yelled.

"But _Nico _is the one that completely failed your two pesks." Hades said.

"Say that again, Goth-Skull!" Poseidon said.

"Bring it on, Jellyfish!"

Zeus snorted.

"Don't bail yourself out, Lightning Eyebrows!" Hades added in.

Zeus frowned, trying to see his eyebrows. "What in-"

"STOP!" Athena said, walking in. The Three Olympians cleared their throats in embarrassment.

"You are gods. Divine forms. You do not fight on your children." She said.

The gods looked relieved. "_Or _bet on them on a thousand drachmas." She added quickly. "Besides, we all know that Annabeth was the wisest one in the end,"


End file.
